Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to insulator clips and, more particularly, to fence post insulators for electrifiable plastic coated wire.
Description of Related Art
Current fence post insulators used today are configured to support an electrifiable or conducting material for electric fences. The insulators are typically secured to a fence post or structure using screws, nails, staples, and other fastening members. To secure the insulators to the fence post or structure, an individual is required to hold both the insulator and the fastening element to attach the insulator to the fence post or structure. Since the individual must use both hands to align separate elements, this can often be a difficult and lengthy process for an individual who needs to install a large quantity of insulators around an enclosed area. It also becomes difficult to run the electrifiable wire through the insulator after the insulator has been installed on the fence post or structure. To ease the installation of the electrifiable wire into the insulator, current insulators include an open aperture that permits the electrifiable wire to be inserted therein using an interference fit. Typically, the aperture remains open on the insulator permitting the electrifiable wire to be inadvertently pulled out of the insulator. In the event an object, such as a fenced-in animal, contacts the electrifiable wire or fence post, the electrifiable wire may be pulled out of the open aperture of the insulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,489,569 to Thomson, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a typical fence post insulator. The insulator is fastened to a fence post or structure using a plurality of nails. After the insulator has been installed, an electrifiable wire is pressed into the open aperture of the insulator past an interference fit to hold the electrifiable wire in the insulator. After installation of the wire, however, the aperture remains open. The aperture is not closed to retain the electrifiable wire in the insulator. Therefore, the electrifiable wire is capable of becoming loose and falling out of the insulator.
Many current electric fence insulators are designed and manufactured for semi-permanent installations. These insulators are lightweight to reduce the cost of manufacturing and rely on the psychological barrier of an electrified barrier to keep an animal in an enclosed area. Typically, an electrifiable twine (polywire) or even lightweight steel wire is used in the insulators and can create a maintenance issue that requires daily inspections and repairs.
In recent years, a new electrifiable plastic coated fence wire has become widely used in the equine market worldwide because of its safety factor to animals and reduced likelihood of entanglement. Therefore, this long-lasting, permanent fencing material requires a rugged, functional, and uniquely designed insulator to match the permanency of the material the insulator holds. In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a fence post insulator that is easily attached to an electrifiable wire and to a fence post or structure. A further need exists for a fence post insulator that effectively and securely retains an electrifiable wire within the insulator.